


trying not to crash

by dedougal



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Genderswap, M/M, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not unprecedented." Flower was entirely too calm when Sid walked out of the showers minus his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying not to crash

**Author's Note:**

> The usual suspects (homiten, larnbean & katin_crawford) and their usual bad influence are utterly responsible for this. They really are a wonderful bunch. They also pointed me in the direction of "Partition" by Beyonce which definitely inspired a scene and provided the title.

"It's not unprecedented." Flower was entirely too calm when Sid walked out of the showers minus his dick and with two...breasts. He'd dropped a couple of inches and his hair wasn't the unmanageable few inches long he usually kept it. It was an unmanageable shoulder length frizz. Sid wrapped a towel firmly around it and hoped it would go away.

"Unprecedented!" He was aware his voice was reaching registers he thought he'd left behind in his teens.

"Players turn into all sorts of things. Kids. Hedgehogs. Ducks." Everyone snorted at that. "I would have thought you'd turn into an actual penguin."

"I'll leave that for you." Sid wrapped the towel even more firmly around himself and started sorting through his clothes. He shrugged into his boxer briefs, glad his ass seemed to be holding them up because the waistband was too loose. His jeans were a similar story, for all they hung past his feet.  
Geno knelt down and rolled them up. "Sid now even more tiny."

"Very funny." A t-shirt and hoodie completed the look, although the previously soft material chafed at Sid's suddenly much more sensitive nipples. He gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to rub at them. He didn't need accusations of feeling himself up going around the locker room. He tugged on his socks and sat down, dizzy suddenly. There was no way his new smaller and thinner feet were going to fit into his sneakers.

"How long will it last?" He ground out, trying hard not to let the panic and fear he could feel overwhelming him show. Flower's shrug made it all worse and he could tell that it was apparent from the way Geno hand came down to rest gently on his shoulder. “We’ve got a game tomorrow.”

"We tell Dan, trainers. Then shopping." Geno's eyes lit up at that. "We say suitcase lost and buy all new clothes."

Geno put up with a barrage of chirps as his love of shopping was mercilessly mocked. He waved it away with a big hand and went back to tugging on one of his more ugly shirts. Sid took the distraction to get his panic under control. He had turned into a woman. It happened. He could deal with it or his name wasn’t Sidney Crosby. Sid swept his hand across his eyes. "We could replace that t-shirt while we're at it."

Geno threw back his head and laughed, the long line of his throat entirely too lickable for Sid's entire comfort. "Sid say yes to shopping," he crowed, when he was done.

"If we can find me some shoes."

 

They found Sid shoes - one of the Front Office had sneakers for commuting that nearly fitted - and with a baseball cap pulled down low, Sid felt comfortable enough to follow Geno to the mall. He was only intending to grab a few tops, some underwear. Maybe a couple of pairs of pants. It wasn't like he was planning to leave his house much. Geno had other ideas.

"You need dress for team meal tonight." Geno was sorting through a rack of things Sid had privately classified as too short and too sparkly. "Because team need Captain."

"Even if their captain is a girl?" Sid sorted through a rack of jeans. Maybe he should just grab some sweats. They'd be more forgiving.

"You still Sid." Geno sounded much closer. Sid craned around to see Geno smiling down at him. "You always Sid. Not matter if you woman or duck or penguin."

Sid let out a soft laugh as Geno's hand came forward and brushed back a strand of his hair, tucking it behind his ear. A familiar, warm silence sprung up between them, a waiting for something to be said that neither of them were brave enough for yet. It wasn't any different in quality now Sid was… changed.

That made him bite his lip and turn away. "What do you think the team would say if I showed up all dressed up?"

"They wouldn't expect that." Geno shook one of the dresses at Sid. "You have to wear shoes too." Geno pointed at a rack of what looked like ridiculously tiny and stupidly high shoes.

"I balance on skates all day. How hard can heels be to manage?" Sid reluctantly held up the dress. It was dark and picked out with little flashes of beads, rather than some of the glittery silver and gold monstrosities Geno had held up previously. It was a little understated. Sid actually quite liked it.

"Shoes, hair, make-up. Practise walking." Geno grinned. "I buy new shirt too."

"You better." Before he could think the better of it, Sid grabbed the pile of clothes he'd gathered and headed for the changing rooms. He hated to waste money like this, but he could donate to Goodwill or something after he was done. He hoped he wasn't actually going to get round to wearing it all, in fact. He'd be really happy if this was a twenty four hour deal – or less. He would settle for less.

 

Lingerie shopping had involved Sid pointing at the bookstore in the mall and leaving Geno to browse while he ran into the sort of store he never frequented. It was nearly empty, with more assistants than customers. Sid trotted out the lost suitcase story and the woman wearing a manager's tag nodded sympathetically.

She had also insisted on seeing the dress to fit a bra under it. Insisted in a way that scared Sid more than some of the coaches he'd trained under. He grabbed the matching panties because he always liked it when girls were all matching. And he also bought two other bras under the manager's stern guidance. He didn't dare brave the whole stocking thing although he was tempted.

He was tempted because he caught himself wondering what Geno would think of him in them. He had a flash of Geno in his hockey garters which shouldn’t be hot at all. But suddenly all he could think about was the flex of Geno’s muscles, the length of his legs. The way his hands looked when he dangled them between his knees, head bowed, grin playing about his lips as he looked at Sid after a win.

 

Geno had a copy of the Hockey Times and a plan when Sid met him again.

"I phone dog groomer. She recommend friend." Geno rubbed his hands together. Sid frowned but it didn't diminish Geno's glee. "She fit you in. Whole body." Geno's hand took in Sid's new look. He was wearing one of the new bras and the underwire was digging in a little. He wondered how the hell people managed. Geno's hand and eyes snagged around Sid's attempt to adjust himself subtly. “Maybe not do that in public.”

Sid looked around before flipping Geno off. He wasn’t the one wearing a bra and mysteriously turned into a woman by the Hockey Gods or something. Geno covered his eyes in mock disgust.

 

Walking into the restaurant that night to the round of applause and cat calls made Sid feel simultaneously like blushing and flipping them off, both hands. He settled for a quick "Fuck off" and slid into the seat Geno pulled out for him.

The beautician friend of Geno's dog groomer had actually been the manager of some kind of upscale day spa. Sid took a moment to wonder what kind of place Geno took Geoffrey to and decided to forget about it as he was led into a back room and plucked and waxed and had gunk applied to his face. He'd tried not to flinch. His hair had been smoothed and blown out and was a mass of slick waves. It had all been worth it to watch Geno dry swallow, speechless, when he walked out.  
There was something nice in being treated like someone worth looking after. Sid had been treated like glass that would shatter if someone looked at him wrong by PR and press and management. But the way Geno watched him, eyes liquid and soft, made him remember how Geno always treated him.

Sid felt ridiculous in his dress - arms too bare, skirt showing off too much of his newly waxed legs. He perhaps drank more than he should to overcome his nerves, leaning too heavily into Geno. He was half waiting for someone to shout out "There's Sidney Crosby in a dress." But no one did and Geno was warm and smelled good and Sid could feel himself tipping over.

Flower was looking rather shrewdly at them, his eyes narrow and focused but Sid ignored him. He thought that he was subtle when he put his hand down to grab at Geno's thigh to steady himself. But apparently subtle had gone out of the window. Geno stiffened - both his body going taut and his dick hardening against Sid's knuckles. He hadn't meant to grab Geno so far up his leg.

Geno dropped his napkin beside his plate. "You handle check. Will pay tomorrow." There was a round of half-hearted accusations that Geno would never pay them back as he pushed himself to his feet. "Taking Sid home too."

The fresh air was really nice, actually, when Sid got out into it. Spring chill but good against his drunk hot skin. He held onto Geno, no longer trusting his balance in these shoes. Geno wrapped his arm around Sid's shoulders, in a way that was utterly familiar. He always did that - when Sid was drunk, or complaining, or celebrating. Normally Sid pressed his arm against him, knocked shoulders. But his new confidence meant he felt able to wrap his arm around Geno's waist, hold him close against the chill of the night breeze.

"You fit good there," Geno said, voice rough again.

"Even when I'm me." Sid gave up any pretense that he wasn't snuggling up to Geno. He hoped the team was still occupied inside as he tilted his head up. "I fit here."

Geno's eyes half shut as he leaned closer. There was a honk from a horn and a long, black town car pulled up alongside them. Geno tugged Sid towards it.

"Going all out?" Sid joked, as he attempted to maneuver into the car without flashing his underwear. He was suddenly glad his shoes were strapped to his feet as he worked his way in.

"Worth it." Geno closed the door firmly and leaned across the seat.

"Could you, uh, roll up the partition?" Sid could feel his cheeks burning a little as the driver shot him a filthy grin in the rearview mirror.

"You know what he think, Sid." Geno's breath was hot against his ear, his stubble rough where it brushed against Sid's neck. "He think we fuck."

"We could." Sid tried to sound nonchalant but his voice was really kinda breathy and wrecked. "If you want."

"Sid," Geno groaned, resting his head on Sid's shoulder. Through the thin material of his dress, Sid felt the press of Geno's lips.

Sid wondered how he was going to explain that maybe this wasn't just a because he suddenly had boobs thing. He turned to look Geno in the eyes, knowing this was important. "Even when I'm...me, you know."

Geno held his stare for a moment before tugging Sid to him and brushing his lips properly across Sid's mouth. Sid was the one who held Geno's face between his palms to deepen their kiss, opening his mouth to suck at Geno's bottom lip, pressing up against him.

Geno shifted back and Sid found himself moving until he was sprawled across Geno's lap, Geno's hands holding his hips to keep him in place. It made his dress ride up his thighs until his panties were almost on display. Sid didn't care, leaning in close to avoid banging his head on the roof of the car. Geno shifted so his long legs were touching the back of the driver's seat, but it just meant Sid could get even closer to him, feel the hard line of his cock. He shuddered, wanting it in him.

Geno's hands were stroking up and down his back, almost in reassurance, as Sid ground down into his lap. "Feel good."

"Only good?" Sid teased, sliding his hands up Geno's shirt. He started working the buttons free, fingers dipping in to stroke at the sparse covering of hair, the breadth of Geno's collarbone. He thumbed over Geno's nipples, swallowing Geno's gasp with another deep kiss.

"Sid best." Geno's grin was wicked as he slid his hands down over the generous curve of Sid's ass, working under the rucked up dress and spreading his fingers wide over his satiny panties. Geno buried his head into Sid's neck as his hands tightened.

There was only limited space between them but Sid managed to unfasten Geno's pants and finally get his dick free. It looked bigger when he worked his fist around it.

Geno's hips jerked up, involuntarily but Sid held on, went with the movement, rolling his own hips. Geno gasped against his neck, his mouth open in a wide, wet kiss, stubble scraping. Geno kissed his way up Sid's neck, pressing his mouth behind Sid's ear. "Want to do everything with you," he murmured.

Sid decided there wasn't a reply that would come out of him that wouldn't embarrass him totally. He settled for another kiss, trying to pour everything he was feeling into it.

Geno moved his hand, shifting until one of his fingers was stroking along the crotch of his panties. Sid nodded and Geno hooked the material aside.

Sid had taken the time earlier to do a little groping but it felt nothing like this. It was as if Geno was electrocuting him, tiny shivers of sensation shooting all the way around Sid's body. Geno brushed up against what Sid knew must be his clit and it made Sid squeeze Geno's cock, almost too tight.

"Fuck you with fingers here, fuck you with cock later," Geno moaned into his hair.

"I wanna blow you," Sid whined, raising himself up on his knees to allow Geno space to shove his underwear aside and work a finger in. He should be embarrassed about how he was riding Geno's hand, hips shifting restlessly as Geno worked his fingers, rubbing and thrusting and driving Sid wild.

"I get hard again," Geno said, words forcing themselves out between puffs of breath. Sid rubbed his chest against Geno's, loving the extra stimulation. What would it be like when Geno played with his tits? He ran his mouth over Geno's skin, too uncoordinated to be a kiss now, heat building in his belly. "I make you come lots," Geno promised, before hauling Sid to him and swallowing all the gasps Sid let out as he writhed on Geno's fingers, coming apart. Waves of sensation rolled over him, totally different from his usual short, sharp shock.

Geno withdrew his hand and put it to his lips, lapping at his fingers. Sid glared at him before wriggling his underwear back into place. "How long have we got?"

Geno glanced out of the window. "Ten minutes."

The car purred under him as Sid maneuvered carefully, sliding down until he was kneeling between Geno's legs. They'd never be able to do this in a normal cab. Maybe never be able to do this again, if Sid was entirely honest. It would be difficult for him when his body changed back to himself. But right now all he wanted was to get his mouth around Geno's cock.

Geno let out a rough stream of Russian - some of which Sid recognized as curses - as Sid sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. He'd done this a couple of times, once as part of a threesome. But it hadn't ever been more than playing around. This wasn't that, wasn't casual. This was Geno.

Sid started working his hand, tightening it around Geno's cock and working his mouth lower. Geno's thigh trembled under his palm, and another string of near senseless Russian spilled from his lips. One of Geno's broad hands tangled on his hair and tugged, just a little. That had always been one of Sid's kinks, one of the things he liked. That must have transferred itself to Geno as his hand tightened, sending another rush of feeling through Sid, making his skin feel almost too tight. He licked over the tip of Geno's cock, flicking his tongue over the slit and felt Geno stiffening even more.

It was a split second decision to stick his tongue out to catch as much come as he could as Geno started to come, long and messy. Sid stayed on his knees as Geno finished, looking up as Geno opened his eyes, fuzzily at first and then with sharper intensity. "Fuck, Sid," he muttered as he pulled Sid back into his lap, kissing eagerly to share the taste, the come between them.

Sid was still kissing Geno when he felt the car slow to a halt. He scrambled over to try and rearrange his clothing in such a way so as not to look as if he had been doing exactly what he'd been doing. Geno gave up on it, fastening his pants and tugging his shirt down to hide any stains rather languidly. He also tangled his hand in Sid's as the driver rapped on the window before slowly opening the door.  
Sid followed Geno out, feeling much more sober now. It was chilly out and he shivered while Geno tipped the driver.

"Cold?" Geno sounded concerned as he wrapped his arm over Sid to lead him inside. Then Sid shivered for an entirely other reason. He had been to Geno’s house a thousand times and here he was, walking up to the ridiculously ostentatious front door and knowing that on the other side of it he wasn’t going to be grabbing a snack or playing video games or even talking about power play units. He was going to get fucked. An entirely ridiculous earworm of “I Just Had Sex” wove in and out of his mind.

Half of Sid was convinced he was approaching sober but he knew better as he pressed himself against Geno as he fumbled his door open. There was no way he would be this shameless without a little Dutch courage in his veins. Once the door was shut, it became easier to wrap his arms around Geno and pull him close, standing on tip toe to kiss him again. Geno’s hands were gentler now, although Sid could feel the strength in his muscles as he pulled Sid closer, holding himself back from just lifting Sid up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Geno’s hips. The idea of it was enough to have Sid moaning into the kiss.

“Bedroom?” he breathed out, into the tiny space he managed to make between them. Geno kissed him again instead of answering, and Sid seriously started to consider whether the rug beside the front door was going to leave too much burn on his back.

Geno’s mouth was red and puffy when he pulled back, eyes dark. Sid wondered if his own was as red, his eyes as blown, as Geno softly agreed, “Bed.” It still took them a couple of moments to get moving. They weren’t even kissing. All they were doing was smiling at each other. Sid curled his hand around the back of Geno’s neck, holding him close.

 

Sid felt unaccountably shy, standing there in his matching underwear and his high heels. He should have taken the shoes off before he shrugged the dress up over his shoulders but he’d not really thought about it. Perhaps he wanted to minimize the height difference or something. It didn’t matter when Geno came closer, hands running over Sid’s bare skin.

“Shirt, off,” Sid told Geno, plucking at the buttons while Geno kissed his way down Sid’s neck brushing his hair over his shoulder. Sid had always reacted to that, even when he was himself, and he found himself grinding against Geno, the silky underwear catching on Geno’s pants. “Pants too.”

“Sid demanding.” Geno obeyed though, his eyes fixed on Sid as he made himself comfortable on the bed, scooting up to rest on the pillows. It wasn’t like Sid hadn’t seen Geno undress before. He knew the expanse of Geno’s chest, the way his hips narrowed. He’d never let himself look his fill before though. Geno grinned at him, wicked and entirely happy, as he kicked his pants and underwear free and Sid knew that he was mirroring it. 

Geno covering him, stretching out over him, hands caging Sid in, should have been claustrophobic but instead felt warm, safe almost. Sid wasn’t above playing dirty though, and he hooked his heels over Geno’s ass to pull him close, feel his dick against his underwear. They ended up kissing again, mouths moving against each other more and more raggedly. It nearly hurt when Geno pulled away, but Sid relaxed when he realized Geno was just shifting his attention. Shifting it to his tits.

It figured that his nipples would be sensitive, especially with how turned on he was, but he still wasn’t ready for the deliberate press of Geno’s thumbs. His back arched into the feeling. 

“I want to take bra off?” Geno’s hands had moved to cup his tits, rolling them gently. He lowered his mouth to kiss at the mounds, tracing the edge of the lace with his tongue, so much so that it took Sid a few minutes to realize what he was asking.

“Yes.” It was shockingly loud in the intimate quiet of the room, but Sid reckoned he better let Geno know how enthusiastic about the idea he was. He struggled to hold himself up, reaching for the catch, but Geno got there first, unhooking the bra with an ease that spoke of practice, before he tossed the bra to the floor. Sid’s first thought was relief at getting the uncomfortable thing off, then he had trouble thinking at all as Geno lowered his mouth to suck at his tit, closing his teeth gently around the nipple and tugging.

Sid couldn’t control the way his hips were rising and falling, trying to find some kind of friction. Geno shifting until his thigh was between Sid’s legs, but he was so focused on Sid’s new tits that the angle wasn’t exactly right. Sid was torn between frustration and a rising wave of arousal, spinning heat throughout his body.

“Geno,” he begged, desperate for anything. Geno’s smile was definitely smug now, as he pressed up for a quick kiss before hooking his fingers in Sid’s panties. “Please,” Sid ground out. He wasn’t happy that Geno was making him plead for this, but he appreciated the concern. He expected Geno to move back to his tits, maybe kiss him again, but Geno surprised him by settling between his legs.

“Sid?” Geno’s hands stroked up and down his thighs, thumbs trailing closer and closer to his cunt. Sid nodded, eyes slamming shut as Geno tipped forward and ran his tongue up and down, finishing by flicking over his clit. “Okay?”

“Yeah. Yes.” Sid grabbed at Geno’s hair, not caring about etiquette any more. Geno went to work, wet and messy, sucking and using the point of his tongue to tease. He hooked Sid’s knee over his shoulder. It didn’t take long for Sid to tremble on a knife edge again, especially when Geno started to fuck him with his fingers.

The orgasm slammed into him, wave after wave. He understood what all the fuss about multiple orgasms was now. But this one didn’t leave him sated. It just seemed like a final plateau, a resting place before the final ascent. Geno ran his hand over his mouth, smearing the wetness, and Sid pulled him into another kiss, tasting what his cunt was like. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Geno’s cock nudging against him.

“Gonna fuck me now?” Sid asked, wriggling into position, legs as wide apart as he could make them. He was still wearing those ridiculous shoes, but he didn’t want to slow down to take them off and he definitely didn’t want to stop. 

Geno fumbled his nightstand drawer open and fished around without looking, too busy kissing at whatever bits of Sid he could reach. Sid let it go on for a moment before he pressed his hand to Geno’s forehead and pushed him back. That focused Geno enough for him to find a condom and open it, rolling it on and smoothing it onto his cock with a few quick rubs. Sid wanted to do that himself and the realization that he probably would get to do it stopped all the sudden jealousy. He was going to have Geno fuck him every way he could and they were going to need every condom in that drawer. Unless they got tested. And then Sid was filled with the image of Geno’s come dripping out of him. He’d never fucked someone bare before.

He’d never exactly been a woman before, either. The condom definitely made sense here and now. 

“Ready?” Geno bit at his lip, holding his cock in a loose grip. Sure he’d come in the car but that was a while ago. And he looked ready to burst, a red high flush on his cheeks.

“I’m ready,” Sid told him, reaching out to pull him close. 

 

Geno’s dick felt really fucking good. There was no other way to describe it really, without traipsing into really purple prose. It didn’t even take much for Sid to work out that rolling his hips and grabbing at Geno’s back (with all that smooth skin stretched over muscles that Sid suddenly wanted to get his mouth over) would drive Geno even closer to the edge. Sid bit into Geno’s shoulder instead, sucking a little, as Geno dropped from Russian into something inarticulate and rough. It helped ground him a little, although the way his body was reacting to Geno and his skilful hands and mouth and cock (fuck) meant he wasn’t really capable of stringing together an awful lot of coherent thoughts himself.

“Wanna do this forever,” Sid muttered, hoping Geno was too far gone to hear. But the way Geno reared up, fitting his mouth to Sid’s as he shuddered through his climax suggested maybe he had. Geno fucked into him a few more times and Sid tipped over the edge as well, a low rolling intensity making him press up into Geno and hold him close.

Geno fell to the side, collapsing on his big bed, chest heaving like he’d finished a set of sprints. He hauled Sid into another kiss, short and sweet, before heading for the bathroom. Sid watched him go, enjoying the view, grinning back when Geno looked over his shoulder.

He should move, get dressed and call a cab for himself. But instead he stretched out on the sheets. He felt good. He folded his hands over his belly, watched the ceiling and listened to Geno puttering around in the bathroom. It was domestic in a way Sid had half hoped for but thought he’d never get to have. Even if it was only for one night, for this, he was still glad he got to have it.

“Toothbrush?” Geno came out of the bathroom holding a wrapped toothbrush that had obviously come from a hotel or an airplane at some point. “I find you t-shirt.”

Sid slipped off the bed and came to snag the toothbrush. He could get used to this. He pulled Geno into another kiss before slipping into the bathroom.

 

It was only halfway through a satisfying stretch the next morning that Sid realized he was back to his usual self. He felt a pang of disquiet even as he gripped his dick reassuringly. What if Geno…?

“Morning,” Geno mumbled into his shoulder, rubbing his nose along Sid’s shoulder blade. Geno’s hand crept over Sid’s hip, holding him close as Geno rubbed his morning wood against Sid’s ass. “Sid good?” Geno’s hand worked lower, fitting over Sid’s.

“I’m a guy again,” Sid said, hoping Geno was asleep enough that he didn’t catch the note of worry in his voice. 

“Good,” Geno replied fuzzily. He pressed a kiss to the back of Sid’s neck. “Back to sleep. Too early.” Geno didn’t let go, pressing himself all along Sid’s back and curling around him.

Sid opened his mouth to make some kind of protest before he caught sight of the clock. It was really early. Maybe just another half hour? He leaned back into Geno’s chest. If they slept for another half hour, they’d still have time for another round before morning skate. He pulled Geno’s hand up and pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles. “Okay. I’ll stay.”

Geno murmured something sleepy in reply, a low rumble of “Sid best” that was almost too low to hear.


End file.
